


Abridged Max

by TherealestVC



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Humor, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Personality Swap, Rachel is dead, abridged max, best friends chasefield, chasefield best friends, hints of chasefield, jeffershit is caught, nathan is in the mental hospital, or scottish accent, welsh accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherealestVC/pseuds/TherealestVC
Summary: A normal day at Blackwell Academy turns into an adventure for our girls...as they try and figure out why Max is talking in a Welsh/Scottish accent and insulting everyone. Hints of Chasefield but they are mainly best friends in this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Based off of life is strange:abridged by Power Pak, watch it like you won't regret it)  
> First Off, Introducing my second fic as I said above it's based off that Youtube Parody, pretty much it's a funny parody of the original but Max is highly inappropriate and more bold...So Enjoy!

**Max's P.O.V.**

It's been a few months since I've moved back here and things have been going great, Chloe and me started out on a rough foot due to me not talking to her since we were 13. I guess I was kind of nervous about seeing her again due to the last time we saw each other. However, we have outcome our difficulties and moved forward. I even tried to get her to apply for a job, she laughed.

Victoria finally took the stick was stuck up her ass and let me just say she is hilarious. We have a lot in common aside from our love for photography, we both love anime and video games. So sometimes we have video game battles or movie nights. I say that she has become one of my best friends...but I'm not letting her give me a makeover.

And Kate, the change from October to now is amazing, she has gotten much better from her depression and still has some hard times. Yet with her defense squad(me, Chloe, and Victoria) no one messes with our bun bun. We still have our tea dates with some guests sometimes.

I guess I might as well start with my story...

It all started on a nice December day, it wasn't snowing yet but it was cold enough for wearing coats and boots. Since Kate's attempted suicide there were more rules to ensure the safety of all Blackwell students. Mr. Jefferson was arrested for the creepy obsession of kidnapping and photographing teenage girls. Nathan snapped and told the police what Mr. Jefferson forced to do, he finally got the help he needed and was sent to live in a mental institution.

The curfew to be in dorms is 10 pm but on the weekends with parties it's pushed to 12. Security checks have been issued for vortex club parties, any student who maybe drank too much will be taken back to the dorm with an uber or one of their friends. Other than that, classes have been going good I can't wait until break starts so I can visit my parents back in Seattle.

Photography my last class of the day, I am excited because the last day before the weekend. I walk into the room, we got a new teacher and she is better than Jefferson. I sit in my usual seat in the back with Victoria, Taylor(she is cool with me), and Kate. They all say hey which I smile back waving.

"So girls...what is the plan for this weekend?" Victoria says.

"Visiting my parents...again" Taylor says rolling her eyes.

"Let's have another sleepover!" Kate answers excitedly.

"I honestly don't know...the usual I guess" I say shrugging.

Victoria groans. "You use that excuse every time Maxine, let's do something new" she quirks.

"I guess, but what do you got in mind Tori?" I ask while doodling on my paper waiting for class to start.

"Well I was think-" Victoria is cut off by a loud whistle which means class is about start. "We will discuss our plans after class" she mouths before paying attention to our photography teacher.

Mrs. Crumestine was a wonderful middle aged teacher who studied photography since she was about 12, she got famous when her picture of "a day out in the park" was discovered by a famous photography when she was just 22. 'Boy, I hope someday I can be like her'. Over the past few years she has been photographing in Spain and Italy but decided to take this teaching job. At the end of the new term, she's going to take the photography class for a trip in Spain to get a taste of what the real world of photography is like after college. Wowzer.

By the end of class,I'm nearly dozing off not because it's boring..because I spent last night over in Tori's room binge watching anime with her. Hehe, I rub the back of my neck thinking about the silly things that can happen at 2am. We got into a fight over cookies, next time I text my parents I'm going to ask for them two packets of cookies since Tori loves them so much.

The final bell rings signaling that class is over with, Taylor and Kate have to do things so we say our goodbyes. I promise that kate for a tea date tomorrow when I'm not so tired. I gather my things and notice a pair of eyes staring at me, Tori knows me so well to get me tense under her stare. "Hey, Tori ready to go?" I say trying to avoid her earlier question. I start walking past her feeling her stare follow me. "Oh alright! How about this I'll text you later?...I might nap for a few hours" I plead. Victoria lets me go but playfully warns me.

I laugh as I leave the room, I start walking down the hall towards the front of the school. Once I reach outside, I let a breathe I didn't know I held in. I continue walking when I spot Trevor and Justin. They are at their usually kickback spot with their skater friends. I walk towards them, they seem to notice them because they wave at me. "Hey Maximus prime! Whats popping?" Trevor says with his slang lingo that I don't really get why he says that. I give my usual just chilling answer. I swear I'm still in the retro age.

I see Justin try to master a kick flip move on the skateboard and totally fail at it, with the skateboard hitting him in the balls. He is doubled over in pain on the ground. I cringe. Helping him up he mumbles "you don't know how painful that was" to me. He goes to sit down and curiosity gets the best of me, I walk towards his skateboard abandoned on the ground.

"Whoa, Max! I always thought you were retro but I didn't think you would have any interest in skateboarding" Trevor says.

I go to step on the skateboard, but first put down my camera bag. "Well haven't you heard? I've changed" I say while taking a few steps on the skateboard to get it going. I feel free and wild while feeling to breeze through my hair, I'm not mindful to where I'm skating because the next thing I know the skateboard wheel rides over a rock making me lose my balance. I brace myself for the impact. The last thing I heard is "Oh no Max!" Before I hit my head and blackout.

**Abridged Max P.O.V.**

' _Why the fuck am I laying on the floor and why is that skateboard weirdo looking at me?_ '

These fucking weirdos are looking at me as I'm laying on the ground looking up to the beaaauttifulll sky, it is a nice sunny day I do say so myself. Hmmm, I sit up looking around at my surroundings and see I'm at Blackwell school. I wonder if Mr. Jefferson is in class still, maybe I can use some tlc from him if you know what I mean. The skateboarding weirdos keep asking me questions like "oh my god, are you okay?" And "whoaa you took a whammie" like what the fuck is a whammie?.

I start getting annoyed with the questions and are about to tell them to screw off, when I see Vicky...ohhh Vicky is like my sorta kinda friend but enemy, I helped her when she got paint on her cashmere coat...my idea btw haha sucks for you not letting me in the dorms then I took a pic but she ransacked my room, I got her back for that. She hates it though when I call her Vicky. Ohh she's talking so I should probably listen. Emphasis on the probably.

"Oh my gosh Maxine, are you okay? I heard what happened like why would you skateboard in the first place anyways?" She goes on for another 10 minutes but I notice a pretty pretty butterfly so my eyes follow where it's going. Fingers snap in my face, I look up annoyed and it's Vicky again. I finally decided to speak because why not? "What the fuck do you want Vicky?" I speak as usual since we aren't really friends.

"Maxine, why are you calling me Vicky? And why are you talking in a welsh/Scottish accent?" Vicky says looking confused at me.

' _Oh My gosh this is going to be a long week_ ' as Vicky helped me up ewwww.


	2. Why are you calling me Vicky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria's point of view of what happened after Abridged Max talked to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the continuing installment of Abridged Max...  
> Comment please if you like

**Victoria P.O.V.**

"What the fuck do you want Vicky?" Max finally spoke looking annoyed and uncomfortable that I was touching her.

I stand up and took a few steps back, shocked about what just happened. Curiosity peeks my interest so I decide to ask the question on my mind. "Maxine, why are you calling me Vicky? And why are you talking in a welsh/Scottish accent?" I asked.

She looks at nothing with a look on her face that I can't explain, I conclude that she must've bumped her head really hard and lost memory so I take her to nurse. On the way to the nurses office, she is jabbing on about me and some guy named Dante or shadow I don't fucking know, she glares at our fellow classmate Daniel as he waves to her asking her to be his model in his drawing.

Once we reach the nurse's office, she stills looking uncomfortable and a hint of pissed off. I decide to leave it alone and go, once I'm out of her sight I call up for reinforcements meaning Chloe and Kate. I ring Chloe first telling her about her the situation. She laughs because it's chloe then agrees to come here, I tell her we are meeting in Kate's room since she has some sort of obsession with witchcraft...just don't tell her family. I next text Kate telling her that I need to tell her something and that I around called Chloe.

Once I put my phone away, I peek around the corner to see her leaving the nurse,she is badgering Mr. Madsen about not raving on about the nazis or calling her one. I go to intervene before it turns ugly. "Come on Maxine, leave Mr. Madsen alone" I say trying to pull her but she doesn't budge. "Vicky! Can't you see that I'm busy?...go with your friends leave me alone " she yells to me before storming off. I look hurt before my phone chimes.

**Kate** : Tori where are you?! Chloe is already here...we are waiting

**Victoria** :oh shoot I'm sorry I'll be there soon, I was talking to Max or trying to...

**Kate** :good you better :p

I smile at that last text, Max must've taught her emojis. I rush back to dorms, change my clothes into something more comfortable then head to Kate's dorm. I knock because one is always polite, a voice says to come in. I walk inside to Kate feeding her bunny and Chloe sitting on Kate's bed on her phone, well actually laying since Chloe always make herself at home.

"Oh hey Tori!" Kate says cheerful as usual. Gotta love that girls personality.

"Sup Victoria?" Chloe throws up a peace sign never looking up from her phone.

"Hello guys, I have brought you guys here to discuss what has happened with Maxine" I say as I take a seat on Kate's couch.

Chloe starts laughing hysterically, "you...can't...be...serious..." she manages to speak during her fit of laughter.

I roll my eyes before ignoring her turning my attention to Kate who is waiting for my to continue. "Yes...umm anyways, there's something wrong with Maxine" I concede. Chloe is still laughing while Kate is just looking plain confused. "What is wrong with Max?" Kate asks. I go to open my mouth, but before I can get a word out Chloe answers her question. "Victoria seems to believe that Max isn't Max because she has a welsh/Scottish and is acting weird HA! I'll believe it when I see it" she answers before going back to her phone.

Kate still looks confused at that answer and is in deep thought. "Guys I'm serious, go talk to her if you don't believe me" I say standing up, thinking about this whole situation ' _of course they don't believe me; I gotta prove them wrong'_ our thoughts are paused when there is a knock on the door.

"Kate, can you open up the door I have something to ask you?" A voice speaks. It's Maxine! Of course now they will believe, Kate is weary before I give her an encouraging look and Chloe just rolls her eyes still not looking up from her phone. Kate goes to open the door revealing Maxine. "Oh umm hey Max, what is your question?" Kate looks at me in confusion. "Do you still wanna make out? I saw how you were in that video of yours" Maxine says to Kate who looks very offended since she doesn't wanna remember that video anymore.

That alone gets Chloe's attention, she shoots up and stares at Maxine in that intimidating look that she always does. Not getting any answer from Kate, Maxine turns her attention to Chloe. "Hey Chloe long time no see like really no see...how's your messed up household and nazi stepfather?" Maxine says while smiling. Chloe's face is shocked and Kate is offended, I decided to close the door then turn to them with a look that says I told you so.

We all sit back down, after ten minutes Chloe finally goes to say something. "Who the fuck was that?!".

"I told you...and you didn't believe me" I gloat for a little bit. I take notice that Kate hasn't spoken yet. She looks almost in a trance.

I go to tap her to get her back with us. You see Kate has a special trait, one that we didn't know of. We always thought her religion was purely Christianity, but when she returned from the hospital in October. After apologizing to her and promising to be nice from now on, I noticed she was closed off and barely left her room. Originally I thought it was because of people still taunting her, so I went one day to her room to talk to her...she was there when I opened her door to see a lair almost that displayed witchcraft stuff.

She was shocked at first but explained to me that she wasn't doing any curses, but using it as a technique to look into a magic mirror ball at other dimensions. I thought it was crazy at first, but I accepted it after a while..Chloe and Maxine didn't find out until a month later in a similar situation, but saw us both looking in the ball.

I finally get Kate's attention when I snap my fingers in her face a couple of times, she has a look on her face now that means it's time for business. She quickly walks over to her closet then us to step by the door. She says "I know what we have to do" before pulling the lever which changes her room into this lair where skulls are and magic books of all types, the windows are closed off by thick black curtains, there's a magic pot in the middle of the room with the magic mirror ball is on a table where her bed. How she got that stuff in there I don't know.

We all take a seat by the table, Kate says we need some possession of hers...I remember our last sleepover, she left her jacket in there because it was getting too hot, and eww not like that we are best friends. Anyways I tell them that I will go find something, once I come back from my room I'm curious to see what Kate will do with this.

Kate takes the jacket and rubs it against the ball, she says something in her witchcraft language like "ooday...immey...reetayy...venera!" The phrase was said three times, when suddenly it started thundering and the magic mirror ball showed Maxine...but she looked scared and lost. Blackwell Academy in the mirror ball looked the same but it wasn't this one.

Kate looks up at us with a look of horror on her face and says "Guys, that person who was just talking to us isn't our Max...Max is stuck in an alternate universe. We have to find some way to get her back".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til then Lovelies   
> XOXO TheRealestVC


	3. We have a library in this school?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the three girls go on an adventure to the abandoned library...and Abridged Max has some plans of her own >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes started back yesterday...I like my classes it's my last semester there before I graduated and transfer so I will be posting any days besides monday and wednesday...I'll try to post any other days. So enjoy! Hints of ChaseMarsh in this chapter ;)

**Kate's P.O.V.**

Tori and Chloe looked at me weirdly after I told them where our Max was...I collected my thoughts as I continued to explain to them what happened and what we needed to do.

"Sooo...you're telling me that Maxine isn't that person who just insulted you two?" Tori says looking bewildered.

Chloe on the hand looked like it was the coolest thing on earth.

"Yes, now if you let me explain further then we can try and find a way to get our Max back" I say rationally.

They nodded for me to continue. "Okay so the force of the fall when our Max hit her head must've sent her mind to another Max in another universe and sent us that Max in our Max's body".

Chloe decides to speak up "I think we need to go to the junkyard and shoot things to figure out what to do".

Tori smacks upside the head then says "that's the dumbest idea I've ever heard!".

Chloe rubbing her head by the slap retorts back "oh yeah, well you got any better ideas?".

Tori thinks then says "well first, let's find out where this imposter Max is from then find a video from her world then play it".

Chloe laughs her head off at Tori's idea... it wasn't a bad idea.  "That's an even worse idea" Chloe manages to say before the two go about arguing about whose idea is better.

_ I better stop this before a noise compliant is sent in...again . _

I stand up on my bed then whistle real loud to get their attention, it seems to work as they both look at me.

"Okay!! You guys need to stop this...this isn't making Max come back, I say we go with both of your ideas but we will do them tomorrow. And also I have an idea too, I say we go to the library and research info on this" I say before sitting on my bed, the two of them were looking confused at my statement.

Tori asks "we have a library in this school?".

I groan and lay back on my bed _'_ _ lord give me the strength not to go off on these two'. _

"Let's go" I sit up grabbing my purse and not waiting for them to follow behind me.

** No ones P.O.V. **

The three girls traveled to the abandoned library just south on the gymnasium, legend has it that there are corpses of previously failed students from the early 2000s.

The atmosphere around the area suddenly changed to dark, crows were showing up here and there, and Chloe swore she saw the gargoyle statue move its head. Once they reached inside an old cropsey voice spoke startling Victoria and Chloe "such beautiful children...what brings you here at such a late hour?" Kate found the light switch and turned on the light.

"Just looking up some research Gladys" Kate answers friendly to the librarian.

"Well, knock yourselves out...not like we get many in here anyways" the librarian says quietly before sitting back at her desk.

Inside the library there were cobwebs littering all around the bookshelves and an old computer that looked like a typewriter. Since everyone pretty much had laptops and smartphones, there wasn't really a need for the library but the students without such technology ventured to the library for looking up resources on the old computer or finding books for fun. Kate was one of those students so she was familiar with the place.

First, they went to the book area looking for books on anything about the history of Arcadia Bay, Victoria found an old dusty beat up book about the history of Arcadia Bay which dated back to the 1800s...she showed it to Kate to make sure it was the right one. Kate nods then head towards the computer area.

The two followed then after Kate to the old computer where she searched up alternative universes on google. She then searched Arcadia bay along with alternative universe, the results were a lot. One search however brought the attention to their eyes a video that read " **Life Is Strange:Abridged** "

"Click on that video" Chloe says pointing to the YouTube link.

Kate clicks on the video but no sound comes up...oh yeah they forget that it wasn't like a laptop and couldn't play sound unless plugged in with headphones on the monitor. None of them brought headphones.

"Just send it to yourself then we can look at it in the dorms or tomorrow" Victoria says tiredly, looking at the clock it read 11:20 pm. Kate sent the link to herself then shut down the computer.

"Hey guys look! It's a floppy disk!" Chloe says drawing their attention to her holding a paperback book.

Victoria groans before facepalming.

"Oh Chloe don't be silly, it's just a paperback book...come on let's go! We got work to do" Kate says grabbing the book then heading to the front desk to check it out. Once the book is checked out, the three girls tiredly leave the library they agree to watch some of the video then go do Chloe's plan in the morning...not sure how it will help.

They all head to Victoria's room where they watch the YouTube link Kate emailed to herself on Victoria's plasma screen tv from Victoria's laptop which eating pizza.

"Chloe why do you sound like a California skater dude?" Victoria laughs.

Chloe throws an insult towards the Victoria in the video "well at least I don't sound like a teenage boy whose daddy buys him everything". Victoria throws the finger up to Chloe's comment. Kate is looking at her "character" in the video. "Why do I sound like I smoke a pack of cigarettes everyday?". The others laugh at her comment.

In the video, the other Max shows up and it sounds like the Max that showed up at Kate's door earlier. The three of them reach the end credits of episode one and notice is almost 1 a.m., it's been decided that they will sleep in Victoria's room since both are too tired to leave. Victoria and Kate sleep on Victoria's bed whereas Chloe takes the couch, once the lights are off and they are settled in they all say their good nights then fall asleep.

**Chloe's P.O.V Morning**

I wake up before Vicky and bun bun, I see them cuddling on the bed and decide to take a picture for future blackmail on Vicky. I decide to leave and go change clothes before meeting them at the junkyard.

I leave Vicky's room being mindful not to wake them, looking at Max's door... don't worry Maxie Pad we will find you.

I continue walking to where I park my truck,  _yasss today they will be doing my plan!!! That'll show Vicky that it isn't dumb and she's just _ _a butt_.  I shower quickly before getting breakfast at the diner then head to the junkyard.

_It's about to hella go down today_

I wait for what is like forreeveerrrr, ughhh good thing I got expelled from there, I finally see Vicky's car pull up. I see her and Katie pie get out, I run up picking up Kate in a giant hug. She giggles. "Okay Chloe put me down" I put her down before throwing a head nod to Vicky. She doesn't like to be touched much. Trust me I tried to hug her once and those scars from her scratches are still there.

Vicky grumbles "so what are we doing again?" Kate shoots her look as if she was saying 'behave'.

"We are going to think about what to do while shooting cars and cans!!" I say excitedly.

Kate looks nervous "Is this a good idea?"

I reassure her that it is alright if she doesn't wanna do it then she doesn't have to...I go to do the same to Vicky before she stops me saying "I'll give it a try" shrugging her shoulders. I nod before giving her a gun.

The first shot rings out of our ears with Vicky shooting a car window before doing a victorious dance declaring that this is fun.

We go about shooting rounds till there are no bullets left.

"Well, Chloe I gotta say this and I actually mean it...that was really fun! We should do that again" Vicky says surprising me.

"Thanks...so what's next?" I ask them.

Kate decides that we have to go talk to that other Max to figure out what happened with her getting here. We all agree then head back to Blackwell in search of that other Max.

**Abridged Max P.O.V.**

I have been in this dumb town for a day already...this isn't my town I miss kicking Warren's ass and making fun of people without them getting hurt. Everyone in this town are a bunch of fucking pansies.

I tried to beat up this warren but he just laughed at me asking when we were going to go ape.

_What the fuck is going ape?_

Yesterday I went to talk to Kate about possibly making out since the last I asked that she stopped me....and she was fucking offended then I asked Chloe how her family was, she looked confused plus Vicky is being nice to me.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!_

No one hear has heard of Danny Danko...and keep asking me why I speak in an welsh accent and are acting rude. I'm only acting like myself.

_It's time for some fun...._

I go about vandalizing the girls dorm with toilet paper and throwing stuff at Alyssa because well it's fun, I put girls panties on the statue in the front of the school because why not? Then go about rearranging Vicky's wall of pics in the form of a Dick. She sure will love that. I'm about to go talk to Daniel about his weird obsession with drawing me when I'm stopped by Kate, Chloe and Vicky (ick).

Vicky decides to speak up in the group "Max we need to talk to you".

_Ohhh my goshhh why them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the chapter...Abridged Max will actually have a civil conversation without insulting the girls...   
> With love TheRealestVC


	4. You Summoned Jason Voorhees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate, Victoria, And Chloe end up summoning a horror movie icon....Jason Voorhees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fun for Friday the 13th enjoy!

 Chloe, Victoria and Kate all sat in Kate's lair excited to test out Kate's new spell book that she got for Christmas. Today was Friday the 13th, if Max was there she would've told them to wait until another day but she was still stuck in another universe.

"Let's summon a god to tell me how fabulous I am" Victoria suggests.

Chloe and Kate veto that idea.

Kate looks through the book which shows spells mainly about summoning things or people. "Let's pick at random and see who will summon" they all decide to pick a number the highest number would be the page she turns to. 666. (Really tho) the page had Friday the 13th also known as Jason Voorhees.

"I guess we are summoning him" Chloe declares.

Kate looks over to Victoria who shrugs "I guess so, I'll start the spell" she starts the spell and asks them to join hands. They all repeat the words she is saying to repeat. The phrase she says it repeated 6 times.

The end result is a big red smoke storm with nothing to show from the spell.

"Well that was bust! Let's go get food! I'm hungry!" Chloe stands up then waits for them.

"This is all wrong, it was supposed to work...maybe I can a refund on the book" Kate looks down disappointed at the outcome from the storm. A hand is on her shoulder she looks up and sees Victoria looking at her with a small smile.

"Maybe getting food will take your mind off of it. Come on Katie I'm buying" Victoria offers.

"I guess you're right Tori, let's go to two whales" Kate says with Chloe out of the door. "Let's go catch up with Chloe" she laughs leading Victoria out the door then closes the door. The two girls catch up with Chloe unaware of the scene about to take place in Kate's room. From the boiling pot in her room, a figure appears in the water then reaches up to grab the sides to get out of the pot. When the figure is out of the pot, he is revealed to be a man with a ski mask on his face and in a jumpsuit and carrying a big machete. Dun dun dun.

Once the trio returns from the two whales diner with Chloe almost getting them kicked out of the diner. Yes just cuz her mom worked there doesn't give her the right to throw things at customers. "Really Chloe? You couldn't let it go" Victoria scolds Chloe. "I'm sorry, if someone talks about my hair then I'm going to fight back"Chloe defends back throwing her arms in the air.

They reach Kate's room with Kate standing in her hall looking in her room at something.

"What's wrong Katie?" Victoria puts her arm around Kate's shoulder guiding her into her room. When they look in her room, it is trashed, water everywhere and spell books ripped up. "Who would do such a thing? It's going to take forever to replace this stuff" Kate cries. The only book not touched is the new one with the page still on Jason Voorhees.

"Interesting everything is touched but this book...you don't think-nahhh it couldn't be that"Chloe observes before dismissing her comment.

Kate and Victoria look at Chloe then the book, it couldn't be Jason or could it. They start cleaning up the mess the mystery person made and think ' _ who could've done this _ _?_ ' Their thoughts are stopped when they hear a scream from outside. They all run towards the window and see a big man chasing Dana and Juliet. ' _ Aww damnit _ ' they thought together. Now they had to figure out a plan to capture Jason and not let him harm anyone.

**Chloe's plan** :distract then capture in a sack

First, they have to create a diversion to get Jason's attention then they would lead him all to a secluded area then capture him with a sack.

Victoria and Chloe decided to 'fight' being sure to make a lot of noise to get his attention. It works he comes barreling towards them then on cue they signal for Kate to put the sack over his head. Easy job right? Wrong! The sack is too big for Kate to lift up and it gets caught in a nearby tree branch.

**Chloe's plan fails.**

Next is Victoria's and Kate's plan. It involves both of them Victoria would pretend to be a girl in distress which would guide him to Kate's where Kate would have the reverse spell then send him back to his world.

Victoria got ready then made a scene in the dorm hallway "oh I'm a lonely lllonellyyy girl, I hope no killer comes and finds me then tries to kill me" she starts up again then on cue Jason shows up. "Well took you long enough" he groaned in response. "Yeah you! Let's go I haven't got all day to embarrass myself" he groans more in response. "Don't backsass me, not all of us are killers with time restraints" Victoria starts arguing with him. He starts mocking her, that really makes Victoria mad. An argument breaks between the two and Kate sighs shaking her head.

Other Max opens the door to dorms seeing the display take place. ' Oh my gosh what are they doing now?' She can't take the scene anymore then goes over to them. "Jason this world is terrible and full of hipsters, I'm sure you want to go to your world" she says to the resurrected killer. He nods then points to Victoria then makes a 'she's crazy' gesture. Other Max nods in response then mouths 'she makes me wanna gag and barf'.

Other Max and Jason push past Victoria to Kate's room where she is waiting with the reverse spell. "Kate! He says he wanted to go back, do your magic spell skills" other Max says. She whispers something into Jason's umm ear? Then heads out to cause havoc. Kate sits down Jason and does the reverse spell, he waves as he vanishes into the magic pot. The page 666 disappears.

"I wonder how she did that" Victoria says walking into the room.

"I don't know Tori...I don't know" Kate declares closing the door.

Let this be a lesson to not summon icons from horror movies or anything else.

Happy Friday the 13th everybody! Mwah hahahaha!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 should be up this weekend at most, I hope you guys enjoy this  
> XOXO TherealestVC


	5. Who the fuck is Maxine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going over many plans...they finally decide to go forward with one and hopefully it will work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! here is chapter 4 as I promised I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 4

Chloe, Kate, and Victoria stood in front of Other Max who looked like she wanted to be somewhere else.

"What do you want?" She spoke with an irritated tone and started tapping her foot hoping the time would go by quicker.

"Maxine, we need to know where you came from" Victoria asked while the other just stood by her.

Other Max rolled her eyes and cringed at the sound of Victoria's voice.

"First off Vicky...mah name is mahx, who the fuck is Maxine? And second you should know this by now, ughhh when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they g-" Other Max answer before being cut off by Victoria.

Victoria put her hand to stop Other Max describing the birds and bees, she didn't want to hear that discussion again her nanny already told her that when she was younger. Kate and Chloe tried to muffle their laughs at Max's comment about the gift of life.

"Ok...eww I already know that but I mean you're obviously not from here, what happened...no ugh...when did yo-ugh nevermind" Victoria finished throwing her arms up in frustration.

Other Max smirked because she knew she had won, she started walking off leaving the other three confused.

Once she is out of sight, Kate speaks up "now what do we do?" Turning towards the others, Victoria after her mind embarrassment just shrugs, Chloe sees this and jump in with an awfully good idea "let's watch the rest of that video series".

Finding nothing better to do, they all go back to Victoria's room for another video watching session.

After watching the second episode of the YouTube series, they all thought about other ways to get their Max.

"Ohh ohh I have an idea! Pick on me! Please please!" Chloe started jumping up and down like a little kid.

The other rolled their eyes cracking a smile at Chloe's antics "what is it Chloe!?" They said to her.

Chloe sat down "well Vicky you said Max hit her head before she started acting different...soo what if the same thing happened to this Max and the only way to get her back to repeat the action?" She quickly said waiting for their responses.

The other two looked at her confused, Chloe tends to do that when giving ideas. Victoria finally got what Chloe was saying and reassured Kate of it. The three devised a scheme to get Other Max to come over there then they would knock her over the head with a book or fruit...the only hard part was getting Other Max to come to Kate's room willingly.

Kate was the chosen one for the task, since Other Max would've insulted Chloe that she would beat her up and other Max just didn't like Victoria. She was to approach other Max in the hallway and proposition her for a make out session. Kate was feeling rather nervous about that but they reassured her that it wouldn't happen.

Everything was going according to plan, Kate approached other Max in the hallway. "Oh Max, I was just thinking about you and how we never got to make out and if you wanted to then I would be up for it" Kate saying internally cringing. Other Max looked thoughtfully about the offer ' _I hope this isn't a trap_ ' she thought before accepting the offer. Kate lead the way silently cheering because it had actually worked.

Once they reached Kate's room, on the other side of the door stood Victoria and Chloe, Chloe had a big ass book in her hand...from the library. Once the door knob turned Chloe would hit Other Max in the head. Simple task. Right? Wrong!

Other Max decided it wasn't the right time to accept such an offer from Kate and said they could later, then mumbled something about going to go beat up Warren then left. Chloe still thought she was going to hit Other Max in the head. So she was ready. Kate sighed walking back to her dorm room, she had forgotten about Chloe standing there with the big book ready to swing so when she opened her door she was met with a whack on her head sending her falling on her back.

"Yes! Yes! We did it! We did it! Vicky did you see that? Kate did you se-oh" Chloe said then looked down to see Kate laying there with a big bump on her head, quickly they helped Kate up. Victoria went to the nurses to get her some ice. "Hehe, sorry about that bun bun...I thought you were Max, where is she?" Chloe asked rubbing the back of her neck.

Kate sat down on her bed, Victoria had returned with the bag of ice and a towel to wrap the ice around. She took the ice and towel with a silent thank you. Putting the ice on the bump she winced "she said we could later then something about beating up Warren then left...ow by the way it's okay Chloe" she smiled at Chloe. Now they were at a total lose for what to do about the situation.

They all put their heads together...thinking about what to do now to get their Max back, 30 minutes have gone by with nothing. Victoria was walking back and forth, she realized something and stopped. ' _The spell books_ ', she got the others attention "Kate there has to be something in one of the spell books right?". She started looking for the right book prompting Kate and Chloe to look through. Kate found her old book on portals and other other universes.

She dusted off the book, since her room was already turned into the lair they all sat down at the table, she flipped through the pages then found the portal spell it read:

* * *

**The Portal Spell**

One must enter and another must leave, ( _ **warning:if another's from another dimension enters their world with their regular in there then reality will be altered**_ )

* * *

That meant that it was certain to keep the other version of the person busy until their regular person was ready to return then they would simultaneously switch places. But who would be the right person for the task? Kate thought about Victoria but other Victoria from the abridged Arcadia Bay would get into a fight with abridged Max. It had to be Chloe.

Kate prepped the spell ready, Chloe stood ready..to get abridged Chloe in their world, they would have place the portal somewhere that abridged Chloe would be so they could quickly swap. In the magic mirror ball, abridged Chloe was in the junkyard. Kate spoke the spell words then the door appeared, they all hoped that this would work. Chloe stepped into the Other Arcadia Bay with abridged Chloe entering their world.

"Yo yo yo! What is up my homedogs?!" She spoke with a surfer type voice.

' _Oh boy_ ' they both thought before greeting this Chloe. She was easier to deal with their Chloe.

Other Max walked back to Kate's room, she was ready for the makeout session she was about to knock on her door then she heard a familiar voice. ' _Oh mah gosh, is that mah best friend Chloe?_ ' She thought knocking on Kate's door and was confirmed right about her best friend Chloe who stood by Victoria, the two looked at each other and ran to hug each other.

"Chloe I'm so glad you are here! This place is just soooo boringggg like it has more rules than our school. Let's leave this dump!" Other Max quips.

Other Chloe nodded her head, she said they could go back to their place with that fancy gadget that she came out. Oh boy they were talking about the portal. Kate and Victoria remembered about the rule about not having the other person go in. They had to find a way to distract those two while Chloe was getting their Max back.

Victoria thought for a minute then got her phone out texting Courtney to get her some weed and to put it in the junkyard. Once Courtney gave her the okay, she got the other Max and other Chloe attention. "Hey you guys! How would you like going on a treasure hunt?!" She said with such enthusiasm to convince the other version of her friends. Both of their faces looked like they just won the lottery.

"Hell yeah!" They said. Victoria quickly made a map that was foolproof and had Courtney put clues in the select places. It lead straight to the junkyard where their prize was waiting for them. She gave them the map once they left, she let out a big sigh before crashing down on Kate's couch. Kate gave her a soft smile. ' _What trouble could those two get into?_ ' They thought then popped in a movie and laid down and enjoyed it.

The other two versions of Chloe and Max set out their little adventure,the first stop was to look at the totem pole for the next clue, it read: splish splash let's go swimming...the swimming pool of course! They ran to the swimming pool both happy to spend time with each other.

"Yo Max I missed you so much, that other Max is boring and doesn't want to smoke the Mary Jane" other Chloe expressed as they walked to find the next clue.

Other Max snickered "Likewise, most people at this town are lame and don't know how to have fun..I missed you too" they found the next clue, it lead them to the train tracks.

Once they reached the train tracks, other Max recounted the time that other Chloe got her boot stuck in them..the two spent that time laughing, the next clue was on the train tracks it lead them to other Chloe's hangout where the treasure was. They walked into other Chloe's hangout and looked for the treasure.

They searched for ten minutes before other Chloe shouted "YO! MAX ITS DA MARY JANE!" Other Max turned her attention to where other Chloe was. The two gave knowing looks, automatically deciding they would smoke at Chloe's house.

They arrived at Chloe's house in Chloe's truck, rushed upstairs and started smoking the couple of joints Victoria left them. David being the person he is, immediately noticed the smell and where it was coming from. "Chloe" he said angrily.

The two friends were relaxing on Chloe's bed when they heard a hard knock on Chloe's door with a loud voice. " **CHLOE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOKING UP IN HERE!?** " David yelled through the door. Other Chloe retorted back "Ahh! Will you chill out bro and go find some terrorists?" David horrified by that voice yelled Joyce's name and then scrambled off saying something about knowing the weed would do this to them.

Joyce laughed at David's statement, "Oh David leave them alone...stop being so paranoid" she even walked to Chloe's room to ensure David that he was losing it. She opened Chloe's door, she spoke "girls could you please stop smoking in here?". Other Chloe wide eyed replied "oh my gosh, Mom that's how your voice sounds?! Whoaaa". Joyce backed away from the door then fainted. The other Chloe and other Max just shrugged then lit up another joint.

In another universe, it was just like Arcadia Bay. Chloe stood in the junkyard, she couldn't text Victoria and Kate because an interference with the different universes. She thought scared out of her mind ' _where are you maxiepad?_ ' Then headed to her truck, determined to get their Max back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's Journey to find their Max will be next chapter....Like and Review it would help.  
> XOXO TherealestVC


	6. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has arrived in Abridged Arcadia Bay, she is met with surprises...and Other Max and Other Chloe hangout with Kate and Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait...writers block along with being sick is terrible. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

There stood Chloe in the abridged Arcadia Bay, ' _ this looks just like our junkyard, I don't see any difference _ ', she looked around at her usual hangout space. Walking around she started to see the differences. She saw the memorial on Rachel that other Max and other Chloe had made in her hideout.

A voice stopped her thoughts. "Oh hey girly, what you doing down here at this time eh?".

She turned around and saw it was the other Frank.' _ he's talking in a Canadian accent...huh interesting _ '.

"Frank!! Buddy!! What's up? Have you seen Max?" She waved towards him.

Other Frank brushed off the way she talked, "nope but you shouldn't be here, you could get in plenty of trouble".

She started to feel nervous wondering what the other Chloe did to be banned from the junkyard.

She came up with an idea to figure out what the other version of herself did. "So, Frank remind me again why I shouldn't be here".

Other Frank sighed "those drugs must be getting to your brain, you set fire to a car and it exploded here with your friend umm Maxwell...whatever her name was, now go on and get out of here. I don't really want to call the police on you".

Chloe put her hands up in surrender, she already had to deal with the police in her Town. "Alright, I'm leaving...no need to call the forces on me". She left and decided to go by the school, there wasn't any harm in doing that right?

Abridged Blackwell Academy looked the same..."of course it looks the same, it's just another version of our town", she grumbled then went to search Other Max's dorm for clues to where her Max was or if she was actually there.

She had somehow managed to get to the dorms unnoticed by the other versions of her friend's classmates. She walked into the familiar dorm hallway and found Other Max's room. The door had been opened by force, Chloe started feeling fear as she surveyed the area. The area had looked like a tornado hit it, there had been items that were thrown around. ' _ What happened here? _ '.

She searched for clues and saw Max's messenger bag laying on Other Max's bed...her Max's messenger bag. She had knew something hella weird was going on here since Max had left alone a room without her messenger bag. She looked around the room more, she was at a lost when she couldn't find anything.

She sat on Other Max's bed putting her hands on her head sighing "Where are you Max?".

She had knew this wouldn't be an one day trip, so she decided to sleep in other Max's room.

Back in Arcadia Bay, Victoria and Kate were waiting by the portal, Kate had sent a silent prayer that Chloe and Max would come back safe. Other Max and other Chloe however, were raising hell after freaking Chloe's parents. They decided to go to the junkyard and wreck stuff.

They didn't encounter Frank. Thank god. They decided after a while that they were bored and went back to the dorms. They knocked on Kate's door which startled Kate and Victoria who were watching Aladdin(Kate's idea).

Opening the door and seeing the other version of her friends, she let them in.

"We're boredddddd", Other Max whined.

Other Chloe looked at the portal door "yeah dog we want to go back to our town, you guys town is boring".

Kate looked at Victoria who just shrugged her shoulders. Neither of them had come up with an idea for this. Neither of the two blondes knew what to do to stop the pair from entering the portal to their universe.

_ What would other Chloe and other Max like to do? _

The two blondes thought together.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Victoria's head. Their Max had told them about the swimming adventures her and Chloe had.

"Hey! You guys want to go swimming in the school pool?" She shot the idea to them to spare time for their Chloe to find Max.

Victoria somehow managed to get the keys for the pool (Don't question it). Since waiting around was boring her and Kate decided to go swimming as well. There had been news that security guard Madsen had some sort of mental breakdown. All he could utter was "marijuana" and something about it kids brains messing up. Needless to say, he would be taking leave of absence for the next few weeks.

The new security guard was old and looked like he was going to crook any minute. So sneaking in the pool would be a breeze.

This time the brunette and bluenette would be wearing swimsuits instead of their undergarments. The four girls snuck like spies, Other Max almost got them caught because she didn't want Victoria standing next to her. Victoria of course rolled her eyes. She would have to ask other Max about that or other Chloe.

The four reached the pool with success, they saw Mr. Wilson the new security guard sleeping on the job. Victoria snapped a picture of that for later. Old or not, one never sleeps on the job. They all changed in the girls locker room, other Chloe wanted to go to the men's locker room but that idea was vetoed.

They decided to play chicken, Kate would be on Victoria's shoulders and other Max on other Chloe's shoulders. The first round was alright with Kate knocking off other Max. The two blondes cheered victoriously, the other pair called for another round. The blondes looked at the clock, they had some time before checking the portal.

Getting up Victoria's shoulders, Kate highfived her teammate. They knew they would win.

"You're going down Kate!!!" Other Max jeered from the other side.

They called for the round to start, other Chloe with other Max came charging to the other pair. Kate got psyched out by their charging so she screamed and fell into the pool. Victoria silently swore. This time she called for a last round to see who would win.

The two got on their respective teammate, they started jeering at the other team. They got on their teammates shoulders and got ready to play for the win. Suddenly the door opened with Mr. Wilson shouting at them.

"Hey you kids! Get out of here before I call principal wells" the old man pointed his cane at the four girls who looked at him with wide eyes. They all started laughing because they knew that principal wells would either be drunk or sleep. They decided to go along with what the old mansaid and decided to leave the pool.

Once they showered and changed, they decided to grab some pizza it had been almost 10 at night. Kate and Victoria were enjoying the other versions of their friends and laughed at their jokes that they made. It may be a couple of days before Chloe would return so maybe they could teach their friends mannerisms to avoid questions. They would start the teaching the next day, after Kate returned from church of course.

Maybe just maybe they liked the other versions of their friends better...this was a good thing right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more of Chloe finding Max with some surprised guests in the next chapter.  
> XOXO TherealestVC


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Dear Readers...**

**Regarding the update, it will be a week or so. I got a bad case of writer's block**

**Give me any idea on what you want the next chapter to be about.**

**Sorry XOXO TheRealestVC**


	8. If You Can Learn To Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Kate try to direct Other Max and Other Chloe in the right direction...will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back! thought I had abandoned this story? well think again...anyways sorry I've given y'all a long long wait but here is the new chapter Read and Review

Chapter 6

Monday had arrived and Max and Chloe still weren't back. Kate and Victoria had to figure out what to do with the raunchy, outspoken other versions of their friends...and how to disguise Other Max's accent and Other Chloe's Californian accent.

**Guide on acting like Max and Chloe**

_1\. no cussing anyone out_

_2\. Talked in a hushed tone or don't talk at all_

_3\. Don't direct any attention to yourself_

_4\. Tea parties with Kate every Wednesday_

_5\. Don't and I repeat don't beat up Warren_

_6\. Be nice to everyone_

_7\. Take pictures regularly_

_8\. No smoking any Mary Jane_

It was working so far, it was almost like they were their Max and Chloe...the only big tests were photography class and eating at the two whales diner. They had Taylor and Joyce to worry about, after their run-in with Joyce and David. They had to be more careful.

Their first few classes were going good until Other Max decided to punch Warren in the face. Her response was "I didn't like the way his ugly face was looking at me", she hadn't known about their Max's obvious naive attitude towards the Warren situation. His response on the way to the nurse's office was "damn, chicks be crazy".

After that incident, they reached lunch time and ate in the cafeteria with no accidents or threats. Other Chloe had joined them with Kate, her day went very well until she decided to speak in philosophy class about the meaning of life. The teacher fainted. When she came to, she put on a film about Ghandi and muttered something about needing a vacation.

"I didn't know she was going to faint, my bad home dogs." Other Chloe quipped taking a bite into her BLT.

Victoria and Kate voiced a collective groan, 'these idiots'. They thought before taking bites into their own food. After lunch, they had to split once again for photography class which Kate, Victoria, and Max had. Usually they would talk about what they did over the weekend with Taylor. Other Chloe decided to wait in Kate's dorm, she was under specific instructions not to touch anything. She could do it right?

In photography class, they all took their seats and since there was about ten minutes before class started, they decided to talk with Taylor. They would simply explain about Max's lack of speech as her losing her voice over the weekend.

"So how was you guys weekend?" Taylor said smiling.

Other Max made a noise of displeasure but was quickly shutdown with a kick in the shin by Victoria. Taylor didn't seem to notice this, she was just waiting patiently for their answer. Kate and Victoria both looked at each other silently telling the other to say something. Kate finally spoke up.

She sighed "it was good! We had a lot of fun and ate a lot, how was yours at your parents?" She asked directing the attention from her and others.

Taylor answered laughing "it was like the usual, my mother is doing good..same for my father, and my brother is a little butt like always. They should send him to boarding school, I can tell he is running up their nerves...he tried to convince them to turn my room into an arcade haha." The others joined in on laughing except for Max.

"Haha that's funny, I'm surprised you didn't kick his ass Tay." Victoria said laughing.

Kate added in "if any of my sisters did that then, they would ship off to catholic school pronto" laughing.

Taylor took notice of Max's usual humorous comment, she voiced on her observation about Max's lack of speaking. The response she got was "oh, she lost her voice this weekend...from screaming during the scary movies, it should be back next week or maybe in two weeks" by Victoria. ' _Well if Tori says it then it has to be true_ '. Taylor was good because she didn't question much things and she followed by what her friends said but mainly by what Victoria said.

The late bell rang and they all got ready to learn about what their teacher was going to teach them today. Mrs. Crumestine got the projector on and one word was read "project". Kate and Victoria instantly looked at each other and internally panicked. Oh boy. The instructions for the project were to pick a partner and take pictures about their everyday life, create a story so to speak. It was for the next week, Taylor already snagged Max as a partner before any of them speak up. This was going to be a challenge.

Taylor told a seething quiet Max that she would meet up with her at 6 today for some first day pictures, Taylor told her that she wanted an authentic retro look. So they would be using Max's camera. Other Max just nodded and tried to smile but it looked more like a snarl. Class ended and the girls decided to go to the two whales to get dinner. Kate called Other Chloe, telling her that they would heading to Kate's room after Max and Victoria dropped their things off at their rooms. She also told Other Chloe "you better not have touched anything". She was met with a nervous laugh.

Once they reached Kate's room after pretty much bribing Other Max with 20 bucks to work with Taylor on the project. The room looked normal. They looked over to Chloe who was sitting by Kate's desk with a jar that was turned upside down. They each quirked an eyebrow at the blue haired girl. Kate sighed stepping forward towards Other Chloe and jar, she moved the jar and out flew a fairy who looked very angry and blew a raspberry at Other Chloe.

Kate turned towards Chloe again "you idiot, what did you do?" She picked the fairy and did a quick spell sending her back to her land.

Other Chloe shrugged "I just wanted to test out a spell, plus she said she turn me into a frog if I didn't let her out". Other Max laughed at this, but was shut down with a slap upside her head by Victoria, she gave her the finger. "Chloe that is soo cool, I wish I could been here with you. Classes were boooorrrrinnggggg" she commented amping up her friend who gave her a thumbs up.

"Could you two not be trouble for at least an hour? You know what, don't answer that...Chloe get up we are going to the two whales for dinner, we are just going to pick our order then going to eat here" Victoria said already heading for the door with Kate in tow who was shaking her head. She put her arm around her friend's shoulder in support. The other two were left behind and were joking around and kicking things over.

The trip to the two whales was relaxing for Other Max and Other Chloe who were pissing off the blondes like no tomorrow, it had started with the spitballs in the back of Victoria's seat by Other Chloe. Egging her on by Other Max who was telling her to try and hit the short haired blonde's head. When she would hit her head with the spitballs, she was rewarded a smack on her leg by Victoria who never took her eyes off of the road. Other Max was pissing off Kate by kicking the back of her seat.

Kate was praying to the lord for her not to reach back there and beat the crap of Other Max. She was already mad about Other Chloe messing with her magic books...those things were expensive. She was so close from losing her cool when they reached the diner. They both turned around with smiles on their faces looking at Other Chloe silently telling her not to screw this up.

When they got inside the diner, they gave Other Chloe a pointed look. Other Chloe shrugged. She stepped towards her mother trying to make her voice as normal as possible. "Mother...I'm sorry, I freaked out you and the coronal" she smiled at Joyce who smiled back. "Oh it's okay Chloe, just don't do it again." She nodded then walked with some sort of swagger back to the others with a smirk on her face. "That's how you do it, dogs" the others looked at her with gaped mouths.

Kate went to go get their order of burgers, salad and fries. They reached back to Blackwell without anyone getting pissed off or almost accidents. Other Max spent her time back to Kate's dorm whining and complaining about having to work with Taylor, in her universe...Taylor was as equally mean to her as this one was before all the changes took here. Victoria reassured that Taylor had changed and texting Taylor telling her to meet at Kate's dorm since they were eating.

Once Taylor arrived at Kate's dorm, she knocked on Kate's door...the others except for Other Chloe inside urged Other Max to open the door. However, since the dorm walls weren't that thick...Taylor could heard everything going on behind the door, she heard a welsh voice that sounded like Max and a California accent that sounded like Chloe, ' _thank god for no lock rule_ '. She opened the door and was met with the blondes pushing Max by the door and herself pulling with help from Chloe.

"Guys what is going on here?" She asked with an eyebrow quirked.

Other Max spoke before Kate or Victoria could "none of yer fuckin business taylorrr".

There was a loud thud and they all looked down seeing Taylor on the ground from fainting.

The blondes looked back to Other Max who just shrugged and gave a nervous laugh...' _ohhh now she acts like Max_ ', they both smacked Other Max upside the head who in turn gave them a glare and flick of the finger.

They both again looked at their fainted friend then at each other. ' _We've got some explaining to do_ '

Picking her up then putting her on Kate's couch..how were they going to explain this one without most likely getting a call from a mental institution? How long would it be before Max and Chloe got back?

How long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh sooo...now they have to deal with Taylor knowing, maybe this could be a good thing right? the next chapter will most likely be Chloe on her search to find Max.


	9. A Little Help From My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria explains to Taylor about the situation of their friends with flashbacks and Chloe sees an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Am Back...Sorry for the late review, Tuesday I spent my time studying for my Biology Test which I hoped I passed fingers crossed. Anyways this chapter will feature the continuum of Taylor finding out about Abridged Max and Abridged Chloe then feature Chloe with a special guest who will guide her to where Max is..I hope y'all like it Read and Review!

Chapter 7

**Arcadia Bay**

It had taken Victoria and Kate a few hours before Taylor woke up, she was mumbling about "welsh accent" and "Max". When she sat up, she realized she was dreaming. All she remembered was going to Kate's dorm room to work on her project with Max, then she got there an impostor Max started talking to her then her waking up. Weird dream.

"Okayyyy...sooo she's awake now, can she leave now?" Other Max asked Kate and Victoria, she was obviously annoyed by the sight of Taylor.

' _Holy fuck, it wasn't a dream_ ' Taylor thought as her friends argued with this impostor Max, and Chloe...errr impostor Chloe was egging on the short brunette.

"Umm, what is going on here? And why are Chloe and Max talking in different accents? Are you guys messing with me?" Taylor questioned them.

Victoria and Kate both looked at each other, silently arguing as to who would tell her about the abridged Arcadia Bay and who these people were. After their silent argument ended, Victoria decided to be the one to tell the news to Taylor. She pulled Taylor outside of the dorm to tell her but before closing the door gave the others a pointed look telling them to behave or else.

Other Chloe and Other Max put their arms up in surrender, once the door was closed. They hassled Kate to play a movie or let them mess around with her magic book, Kate's movies wouldn't satisfy them so she got out her beginner magic book with spells that couldn't cause any harm to those around them. Things like having furniture move around, fairy dust for a certain amount of time...nothing to actually cause harm to others.

Outside of the room, Victoria was explaining the situation to Taylor...she had hoped the other blonde would understand since they have been friends since the first day at Blackwell academy. She remembers that day at orientation..

_Flashback orientation day_

_Victoria looked around at her future classmates, 'I hope I don't have to room with anyone'. She had a love for photography, it was a dog eat dog world out there since had learned that first hand with her parents being the owners of the chasespace._

_She remembered what they told her the night before she left for Oregon._

_"Victoria darling, stop picking with your food" her mother said._

_"Sorry mother...I can't wait to have fun at Blackwell academy and have class with Mark Jefferson" Victoria attempted to start a conversation with her parents._

_Her mother took a sip of her wine before looking at her daughter "Victoria there won't be any fun involved in this academy...you are lucky we got you into that school, you are there for one purpose only. Photography, your work isn't up to par yet to have a place in the gallery, understood?"_

_Victoria nodded...she knew arguing would do nothing and her father wouldn't say anything to defend her since he was afraid of her mother._

_"Welcome students to Blackwell academy"_

_Victoria was brought out of her thoughts by a guy with a suit on, next to him was a guy with a mustache and a paranoid look on his face. 'Weird'_

_The orientation was based so they could get to know their classmates, first off the seating arrangements were alphabetical by last name. She was sitting next to a girl with blondish brown hair and a feather in her hair on her right. And a girl with bangs and long blonde hair on her left._

_As the man who she was sure who their principal talked about the campus rules and the dorms, she heard a quiet voice from her right..._

_Taylor she thinks joked "he looks bloated or hungover"_

_Victoria quirked a smile at that, "yeah the security looks paranoid as hell"._

_Taylor laughed at that joke, had Victoria just gained a new friend. She looked at the other girl. 'She looks like she's going to need a lot of help'._

_"What are you looking at?" The other blonde questioned with a raised eyebrow._

_Victoria put on her stoic face..."nothing..nothing at all Victoria chase" she introduced herself sticking out one of her manicured hands to the other girl._

_Taylor remembered hearing about the chasespace and was shocked that the daughter of the owners was asking for friendship...she wouldn't miss that offer. "Taylor...Taylor Christensen, you can meet my friend Courtney later". Accepting the handshake._

_Victoria was amazed by the other girl's eagerness, "charmed, let's hang out sometime". She smiled genuinely at the other girl._

_What a start to a beautiful friendship_

_End of flashback_

Victoria looked at her friend who had a look on her face of confusion and shock. ' _Here goes nothing_ '.

"Tay...you know I love you right? And wouldn't lie to you ever right?" Victoria started off with the statement.

Taylor knew Victoria was serious since she hadn't heard her say that statement unless it was serious. "Yes Tor, now tell me why they are talking like that...please tell me this is some prank you guys are playing on me" she asked her friend, waiting for the joke to end. When she saw that Victoria wasn't laughing, she knew she wasn't joking.

"No Tay...that Max and that Chloe aren't our Max and Chloe, before you freak out let me explain" Victoria urged before explaining to the other girl about what their weekend really was about...starting from the Friday where Max hit her head from skateboarding to now.

"Wa-wa-wait...you mean to tell me that our friends are in some sort of alternate universe made by a YouTuber's video called abridged Max and their other versions are in that room?" Taylor questioned her.

Victoria smiled and nodded. "Yup, now I hope Kate told Other Max to be nice to you...in her universe, she doesn't like us for some reason...come on" she urged the other girl to follow her into the room.

None of them noticed the shadowed figure watching them.

* * *

**Abridged Arcadia Bay**

Chloe surveyed her friend's room again looking any sign of anything Max would leave behind her. She had stayed inside the room to avoid questions the other versions of her friends would ask her.

"You still look the same...such a dweeb" a voice stopped her searching, she looked up and saw her.

"Ra-Ra-Rachel?! But how you're dead in my Arcadia Bay!?" Chloe looked at her dead? Friend in shock.

Rachel stepped towards her, "I'll answer any questions later, I'm here to help you search for your friend...now come on before it's too late" Rachel motioned for her to follow her, she had a look of fear on her face and kept looking around when they were walking around the campus.

"Rach? Where are we going?" Chloe whispered to the other girl.

"Don't worry, you can trust me" Rachel flashed one of those reassuring smiles to Chloe.

She allowed her friend to guide her to find Max.

Somehow she knew by Rachel's help that they would find Max fast...she started getting wary when she was led to an abandoned warehouse.

"Why did you lead me here?" Chloe worriedly looked at the other girl.

Rachel sent her another one of those smiles, "she's in there but we have to hurry...before he comes back".

"Who is he?" She asked Rachel.

"Jefferson" Rachel gulped to Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter...but next chapter will be all about Chloe and Ghost Rachel fighting against Jefferson, The story of how Jefferson broke out of Abridged Arcadia Bay Jail will be explained as well but I hope you guy liked this chapter Review.


	10. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe with help get Max back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all I'm sorry for being away so long but I hope this last chapter will bring a smile or chuckle to you guys...anyways, I hope you all enjoy this final chapter of Abridged Max. If you haven't read my other story Orange Is The New Gucci I suggest it sooo anyways enjoy!!!!

Chapter 8

"Jeffershit? What do you mean jeffershit? I thought he was in prison?!" Chloe exclaimed at Rachel.

Ghost Rachel facepalmed "of course he's supposed to be jail...I don't know how he broke out. I'm dead remember?".

Chloe frowned at the remembrance that Rachel was dead. She needed to focus and get Max back. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if they didn't get back to their world. She remember watching Fat Albert and how they started fading, she shuddered at that thought.

She turned to Rachel...err ghost Rachel and put her game face on. It's time. They continued their walk to the warehouse's back door and sighed in relief to find it was unlocked. Only an idiot like Jefferson would leave a door unlocked.

They had planned to do a sneak attack on Jefferson, but there was a flaw in the plan. They didn't where Jefferson was hiding Max or if they were walking into a trap themselves. They tiptoed down the rolls of abandoned boxes which looked like a maze. It reminded Chloe of child's play 2 when Chucky takes Andy to the warehouse to get his soul. "Hey Rach, isn't this the place from child's play 2?" She smiled eagerly at Rachel who once again facepalmed. "No Chloe that's a movie and it wasn't filmed here. Now be quiet"

"Or don't be quiet at all...Max's friend" abridged Jefferson emerged from the shadows holding Max's camera. Every time he took a picture, he emerged from another place as an attempt to confuse them.

"Stop doing that!!! You're giving me a headache" Chloe whined. Jefferson smirked at this. His plan was working. He pulled a gun from his back pocket and pointed it towards Chloe.

"Now there won't be any funny business...Max's friend, keep moving and I won't hurt your friend's camera" abridged Jefferson led Chloe with a motion from his gun. Ghost Rachel followed in the shadows, if she didn't save someone today then she wouldn't meet her daily ghost quota.

They walked until they stopped and saw Max tied up to a chair by rope, "Max!!!!" Chloe yelled out...she couldn't run towards her with fear that Other Jefferson would shoot her. She looked around for Rachel and saw her lurking in the shadows, giving her the thumbs up. ' _Dork, even when you are dead_ ' she thought before remembering the task at hand. Max right.

Max wake up out her of passed out stamper, ' _how the fuck did I get here?..why is Abridged Jefferson holding my camera? Wait is that Chloe?_ ', Max thought of a way to get out of the rope trap without bringing any attention to herself...the other arguing hadn't noticed that Max detangled herself from the ropes and called the cops.

"Let's see how the prisoner is doin-wait what? Maxxxxx how did you get out of my excellent rope trap? Oh no I hear sirens, I guess this could end one way" Other Jefferson said pulling the trigger on the gun which was pointing at Chloe, the girl in question was wincing waiting for the bullet to emerge. All they heard was a click noise. He tried again and nothing. "Excuse me ladies...I'm going to see why my gun isn't shooting bullets at Max's friend".

He started walking round the corner as in attempt to escape, but a certain someone picked up the hostage chair and hit it on his back knocking him out. That certain someone was ghost Rachel. The other two looked in shock at the scene, the ghost girl in return just did a flip of her hair and send them a wink over her shoulder. "Okay this is weird" Max declared.

After giving their statement to the police and being ensured that other Jefferson was going to locked up in a maximum security prison. They walked back to the abridged Blackwell to other max's dorm and sent Kate an email that Max was safe and it was time to go home. They could only wait until their friends found a way for them back to their world. Chloe sat up and thanked ghost Rachel for everything, ghost Rachel kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye telling her she would always look over her as she disappeared.

Back in the real Arcadia Bay, Kate and Victoria were brainstorming ways of getting both versions of their friends back into their respective worlds without complications. Victoria suggested knocking them out then pushing them into the portal, Kate thought of it then handed Victoria a bible. Next, other Max and other Chloe suggested they just stay in this world because it was cooler. Kate and Victoria face palmed at this.

There would be only one way...they just hoped it would work, Victoria emailed them back with the plan and told them to meet at the spots. The plan was to reenact the way Max entered the other world which meant knocking herself out on the skateboard and Chloe would enter the portal with her.

Max found abridged Trevor and asked to borrow his skateboard to do a gnarly trick, she had remembered the trick the last time and fell over just as planned. Once she was knocked out, the portal opened and Chloe picked her up and walked through the portal leading them into their world by the skateboarders hangout. Once Kate and Victoria saw abridged Max and abridged Chloe were disappearing, they knew where to find their friends at.

They rushed outside to where Chloe and Max were, Max still knocked out they hugged and headed back to Kate's dorm and waited until Max woke up. Around 3 am, there was movement on the bed by Victoria. "Ughh, what happened?" Max groaned rubbing the ache on her head, that alone set off a chained reaction waking the other 3 girls, "Maxine!!" "Maxie pad!!" "Hey Max!" They all jumped on her hugging her as if she were to disappear any minutes.

"Guys guys what happened while I was gone?" Max chuckled.

They spent the rest of the night telling her the stories of the last few days, the things abridged Max did and what abridged Chloe did as well...also about Jason Voorhees visiting on Friday the 13th and the project they had due which Max was informed she was working with Taylor. She would clear up that she was indeed the real Max. It had been a crazy weekend and they hoped nothing like that would happen ever again.

Max only wished she had met the other version of herself, from the stories they told her she had seemed like fun to be around. ' _Maybe Kate can set up an other world skype session_ '. She glanced over to the clock and it read 7 am, she snuggled up to Victoria who in turn smiled in sleeping state she closed her eyes and silently thanked her friends for being the best and went to sleep.

 The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me on this long journey, I had lost my creation vision which is why I didn't post in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter..there will be more to come.
> 
> XOXO Therealest VC


End file.
